libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Doggo
Canis lupus familiaris-- man’s best friend! The modern doggo is a domesticated descendant of wolves, selectively bred over many millennia for various behaviors and physical attributes. Doggos come in many shapes and sizes, but this race represents a typical medium or large working breed (such as shepherds, mastiffs, or retrievers) that has gained intelligence beyond normal animals, typically through the awaken ''spell or similar magic. '''Physical Description: '''A doggo is a furry, tailed quadruped with an omnivorous diet, but which greatly prefers meat-based meals. It has powerful muscles and facial features often found to be adorable by humans. '''Society: '''Doggos are pack animals that greatly value their immediate family unit, and will often go to great lengths to protect their loved ones. They love meeting new people and other doggos, but have been known to get jealous if not given enough attention. '''Alignment and Religion: '''When well treated and well socialized, doggos are typically good aligned. Doggos are usually unconcerned by matters of religion, but when they worship they typically worship figures associated with hunting, working, food, or play. '''Adventurers: '''Doggos love the recognition of doing a job and doing it well. Many are happy to be the family pet and guardian, but even more doggos are working class creatures that love to get their hands dirty, whether it’s herding sheep or hunting down escaped criminals and magical monsters. '''Female Names '''Daisy, Lucy, Bella, Molly, Ruby, Coco, Gracie, Roxy, Lily, Princess, Angel. '''Male Names '''Charlie, Buddy, Max, Archie, Oscar, Toby, Ollie, Bailey, Frankie, Jack, Spot. '''Racial Traits' * Ability Scores: Doggos are strong and have hearty personalities, but are simplistic and even goofy. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and -2 Intelligence. * Type: Doggos are magical beasts with the augmented animal subtype. * Size: Doggos are medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Doggos have a base speed of 40 feet. * Determined: '''Doggos are resilient creatures, gaining a +1 natural armor bonus. * '''Natural Hunter: '''Doggos receive a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks. * '''Chaser: '''Doggos receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Doggos have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. * '''Scent: '''Doggos possess the scent ability. * '''More Bite Than Bark: '''Doggos possess a powerful bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that does damage as a creature of the doggo’s size (1d4 for small, 1d6 for medium, 1d8 for large, etc.). The doggo cannot use this bite attack while holding something in their jaws. * '''Strongjaw: '''Doggos have powerful jaws designed to lock onto things and not let go. They can hang onto a single object in their mouth, such as a bone, large stick, magical focus, or even manufactured weapons, similar to a hand. If a class grants the doggo proficiencies in weapons, this ability allows them to use conventional melee weapons by holding them in their mouth, including two-handed melee weapons. When holding an object in their mouth, a doggo cannot speak intelligibly and suffers a 20% chance of spell failure when casting spells with verbal components or using abilities that have audible components (such as some bardic performances). * '''Quadrupedal: '''Doggos have four legs. They increase their carrying capacity by 50%, and gain a +4 bonus to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. Weakness Racial Traits * '''Paws: '''Doggos lack opposable thumbs. They generally cannot dress themselves and are unable to use most tools and weapons, though various simple devices can still be operated, such as door handles. This does not impede magic using doggos’ ability to fulfill somatic components, unless it requires them to hold something, such as a focus. A doggo can hold such an object in their mouth, as per the Strongjaw racial trait. * '''Language: Doggos begin play speaking Bork. Awakened doggos (which are, generally, the only ones that should be player characters) also speak one language their awakener knew (typically Common). Doggos with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Gnoll, Sylvan, and Terran. ALTERNATE RACIAL TRAITS Bred to Work: '''Some breeds of doggos are bred for specific purposes, though are usually less hardy as a result. Doggos bred for specific tasks gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat, and must choose one of the following skills with that feat: Acrobatics, Climb, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perception, Survival, or Swim. This trait replaces determined. '''VERY Fast: '''Some doggos run VERY fast at incredible high speeds! Doggos with this ability have a base speed of 50 feet, but their bite attack does damage as a creature two sizes lower (1d3 for a medium doggo) and it becomes a secondary attack. This trait modifies the more bite than bark racial trait. '''Smol: '''Whether they’re just stuck looking like a pupper or are a breed that fits in a bag, these doggos just don’t have the mass of the others. They are Small size, and usually have yapping accents when speaking Bork. Their ability score adjustments are +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Intelligence. This trait modifies the size and ability score racial traits. '''Wet Paws: '''Certain breeds of doggo, such as the Newfoundland, are exceptional swimmers. These doggos receive a swim speed equal to half of their base land speed. As normal, they receive a +8 racial bonus to swim checks. This trait replaces the chaser racial trait. '''Doggo Feats Slobbercaster You can’t hold in your drool, but it works! '''Benefit: '''You can hold a spell focus in your mouth without incurring a spell failure chance when casting spells with verbal components or using abilities that have audible components. Also, your speech is more-or-less intelligible, despite the slurring. Category:Source: April Augmented: 2018